


Done

by KillerOfHope



Series: 2019 Bingo Card Insanity [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Gabriel, Gags, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 18:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19025479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: "Look at your little hole," Lucifer murmurs.





	Done

**Author's Note:**

> #7 SPN Kink Bingo 2019: Gabriel/Lucifer

"Look at your little hole," Lucifer murmurs, rubbing his thumb against his student's entrance. It's a tease, a little friction against sensitive skin. 

Gabriel is on his knees, face pressed against the hard floor and already breathing heavily despite his sensei barely having gotten started. He struggles against his restraints when a firm object slides over the crack of his ass. 

Lucifer braces the tip of the toy against Gabriel's hole. 

"Push back," he says and watches how the young angel uses what little leverage he has to press backwards. The spreader bar on his ankles makes moving difficult and the wrists tied together with a leather belt on the small of Gabriel's back doesn't help, but his student manages. 

"Good boy," Lucifer encourages his little brother as Gabriel's shoulder's tense and he gasps as the tip breaches the glistening ring of muscles. The first thick round section goes in easy enough and Lucifer's hands on Gabriel's hips keep him from moving away. "Keep going, you passed the first half." 

A deep moan is the response. Gabriel nods and starts moving again. The second swell of the toy is wider than the first one, almost 3 inches in diameter at the base. But Gabriel's hole clenches down when he gets past the biggest part. Lucifer helps with the last inch and tabs against the toy until the base fits snugly against the entrance. 

On the floor the young angel quivers, the toy is quite big. Larger than anything they have used before, but Lucifer still finds Gabriel's cock dripping wet between his legs, straining against the cock ring made out of soft leather. 

"Relax," Lucifer orders and strokes his little brother's soft ass. A stream of whimpers reaches his ear as Lucifer admires what little of the toy remains visible. A black circle, just a bit of silicone. 

A sheen of sweat already covers Gabriel's brow, when Lucifer pauses fondling his students ass. He pets the young Archangel's hair and pulls the gag from his mouth. 

"How are you feeling?" He asks and studies the dazed expression. 

"It's so big," Gabriel moans. A shudder goes through him when his ass clenches around the toy impaling him. "It's too large, brother." 

"It is part of your training." When Gabriel sobs, Lucifer grabs his students jaw and forces his face forward. There was fear, but also a large among of arousal and excitement. "Come on, look at me." 

"Yes?" Gabriel's hands ball to fists, helpless in their restraints and from the past session he knows Lucifer-sensei will connect them to the spreader bar that holds his legs apart. 

"You are doing well, but I need you to trust me." Before he's even done talking, Lucifer picked up the gag again and holds it against Gabriel's lips. "Open up." 

Gabriel obeys, but he understands his brother is far from done with him. 

 


End file.
